


"Can I see your mask?"

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Pregnant Dream, also theres a small reference in this :), because its funny to write about, ill probably write more of it, this also has that hc of dream being the mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Tubbo tasks Fundy with looking for dreamon runes on Dream, leading Fundy to find out the first part to Dream's history
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 392





	"Can I see your mask?"

“Ow,” Dream said nonchalantly. Fundy’s claws scratched him again, it didn’t affect him too much, saying it was just a reflex.

“Sorry, sorry!” Fundy panicked. Dream looked back at the fox guiltily. Fundy was looking for any signs of Dream’s dreamon on his body, since Tubbo said that was common on powerful ones. The signs were like runes, unsurprisingly Tubbo knew how to read them. Because of how close Fundy was to him, he had to look at Dream. They were in the pit in case anything happened and the dreamon became hostile. 

“It’s fine, I’m actually kinda shocked you’re so nervous with this,” Dream said. Fundy’s face went red, though this time he remembered not to claw his fiance. Dream leaned more to Fundy so Tubbo and Sapnap couldn’t hear, “especially since you’re the one that got me pregnant.”

“O-oh shut up,” Fundy nervously breathed, “It’s not like I was actually paying attention to your body. Now I have to actually look at it.”

“Hah, I guess you do have a point,” Dream went back to leaning against the wall. Fundy went back to what he was doing, trying not to scratch his fiance. Dream looked at Fundy examine his thigh, his expression under the mask matching the mask itself as Fundy rested his head tiredly on his leg.

Fundy continued looking at Dream, he couldn’t find anything. Dream agreed that he should have something, he looked a bit nervous about the lack of any. Fundy checked his chest, his back, his legs, his arm, his neck, all the places there should be the signs that Tubbo talked about. Fundy leaned back in a crouch as he thought about it. 

There’s no way Dream doesn’t have a dreamon, the thing attacked him and Tubbo. Apparently they only show for powerful dreamons, but there’s no way a dreamon that's connected to Dream wouldn't be powerful. Fundy looked up at his oddly nervous fiance for a second, then it clicked.

The mask.

“Dream,” Fundy started. Dream visibly tensed, “Can I see your mask?”

Dream didn’t respond, at least not in a language Fundy could understand. Instead he just mumbled things in what was probably the spoken version of the runes Tubbo told Fundy about. Fundy got closer, Dream reacting by sinking in his spot. Fundy laughed lightly, then went back to curiously looking at his fiance.Fundy gently put a hand on the edge of the mask, it was incredibly warm. Dream turned his head away from the fox. Fundy had a smile the entire time.

“Dream,” Fundy called. Dream couldn’t hide himself if he wanted to. 

Fundy reached out to grab both sides of Dream’s head, making it so he could see the front of the now slightly red mask. Dream squeaked as Fundy’s hands slid from his head to the mask. Fundy gently pressed his thumbs into the mask, it got warmer. Fundy could see more red tint on the porcelain mask, the thing was blushing.

“Babe?” Fundy looked at the smiling mask. Dream stopped mumbling, falling silent for a second. 

“Yeah?” Dream choked out.

“Oh my Ire- You’re the mask!” Fundy excitedly yelled.

“Be quiet,” Dream shushed.

“Sorry, sorry,” Fundy apologised. He forgot that Tubbo and Sapnap were still around the camp. “No wonder you’re so adorable.”

Dream started mumbling in those runes again in embarrassment. Fundy laughed as he settled between Dream’s legs, or at least the ones of the body he used. He has so many questions, though considering his fiance’s state, he should probably just check for those signs right now. Fundy reached behind himself to get his notebook and quill. 

“Hey Dream, can I look at the mas- um- actual you now?” Fundy asked. He’ll need to get used to that. 

“Uhh.. yeah, just be gentle,” Dream responded. Fundy laughed at his wording as he watched Dream take off the mask. Fundy has seen the mask off before, but he noticed something this time.

Dream’s body was blind.

Fundy couldn’t tell if it was always like that, but it would definitly explain why he never just hid the mask somewhere safe and used the body. He really can't see without it. Fundy took the mask carefully knowing that wherever he faces it towards, Dream will see. Turning it around, Fundy could see the small crevices in the porcelain that had the runes. Perfect. Tubbo said the best way to copy them down was to line it with your finger if they weren't that visible. Fundy thought about it for a second, Dream wouldn't mind Fundy being that touchy would he? Probably not with how fine he was before, though he wasn't touching the mask so it might be different. 

Fundy turned around so he could rest his back on Dream's body. Dream let out a small gasp, Fundy forgot he couldn't see him. Dream relaxed though, and just wrapped his arms around the fox. Fundy put the notebook in his lap, the mask resting above it. Dream tightened his arms around his fiance's waist. 

"Sorry if this feels weird," Fundy said. Fundy sighed as he gently traced the mask's runes. Dream pressed himself against Fundy, making Fundy repeat his apologies. Eventually he calmed down. Dream instead just started nuzzling his face against Fundy. The shock wearing off as he started liking the feeling. Fundy relaxed as he did, writing down everything that was carved into the mask. 

After a few minutes, Fundy closed the notebook. Dream let out a small hum when Fundy stopped touching the mask. Fundy pulled away from Dream and turned to face him again. Dream looked a bit disoriented from Fundy's sudden movements. Looks like he's not gonna let the mask leave his body again. Fundy gently put the mask back on, letting Dream have his normal vision back.

"Thank you, that actually felt really nice," Dream said, his mask going red again. Fundy smiled as he put a hand on the side of the mask. 

"No problem, babe," Fundy said. Fundy held in his breath as he leaned close to Dream, placing a kiss on the smile of the mask. Fundy felt Dream's hands grab at his shoulders. After a few seconds, Fundy pulled away. Dream was dead silent for a solid 5 seconds, "Babe?"

Dream suddenly fell to the side after releasing his grip on Fundy's shoulders. Fundy looked at his fiance worried. He picked him up carefully. He was breathing fine, there wasn't anything odd with his body. His mask was fine as well, though the redness faded. 

Fundy sighed with a laugh. He actually fainted.

"Haha! Hey Tubbo!" Fundy yelled. Tubbo's head popped over the entrance of the pit. 

"Did you get them?" Tubbo asked. Fundy pulled out the book with the runes. "Awesome! Where were they?"

"They were on the mask," Fundy responded. Tubbo has the right know, he's the expert. If Dream's dreamon goes on the attack, he needs to know where Dream is to help him. 

"No way!" Tubbo yelled with an excited expression. The small hunter got the ladder and opened the pit, "I'm gonna have to ask him about this later."

Fundy smiled at his friend's excitement. With a deep breath, Fundy tried to lift Dream over his shoulder. He was surprisingly heavy despite not even looking pregnant. Dream should really possess lighter bodies. Tubbo dropped the ladder, Fundy grabbing onto it as best as he could. After finding a balance, it got pretty easy. Fundy got out of the pit, moving Dream so he could carry him bridal style instead. The fox looked at the setting sun, perfect timing.

"Hey Fundy, since Dream is asleep, can I ask you something?" Tubbo asked. 

"Sure," Fundy responded. He should probably get Dream somewhere soft to sleep, but he probably wouldn’t mind this either. 

“You know souls are represented by lights right? Well things with dremons usually have two. It’s hard to test for that, but Dream let me a few days ago for practice,” Tubbo started. He paused seeing Sapnap listening as well, then turned his attention back to Fundy. “I did the test, and there were definitely two lights, both in his mask. But… there was a third in his stomach. He didn’t answer me, and I wanted to know if you knew anything about that.”

Fundy tried to keep his claws from digging into Dream again. Tubbo was practically staring into his soul. Sapnap wasn’t any better, he didn’t even know about Fundy’s proposal. That’s probably why Tubbo was suspicious of him. Fundy held Dream a bit close, he didn’t know how to respond, or what Dream did. 

“Just leave,” Fundy heard faintly. It sounded like it came from the mask. Looks like Dream wasn’t completely asleep. Either that or it’s only the body that sleeps and the mask is always awake, which made Fundy confused on how to feel. He should probably ask about that later, and to do that he should probably take his finance’s advice.

“I- I need to go, Dream never gets any sleep and I think he needs it,” Fundy said. Tubbo looked at him for a couple more seconds.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I just got… concerned, y’know?” Tubbo responded. 

“Yeah… I’ll talk to you later,” Fundy said. Tubbo mumbled a small goodbye as Fundy turned to put Dream in one of the tents. 

Fundy tried to set Dream down gently, though based on the fact that he was able to hear him, it probably didn't matter that much. Fundy kept one hand in Dream’s hair, he really liked that apparently. It’s not like it was an inconvenience to the fox, his hair was shocking soft. 

“You’re mask can’t fall asleep, can it?” Fundy asked as he leaned down near Dream’s head.

“It can not, so I’m assuming you're regretting a lot,” Dream's voice faintly responded. Fundy let out a defeated sigh.

“So am I the only one that can hear you?” Fundy asked. 

“You can only hear me because you’re close to me, and I’m being quiet,” Dream answered.

“It’s gonna take a while to get used to this,” Fundy admitted, continuing to play with Dream’s hair.

“Haha, I know, just dont worry too much about it. I’m just as I was before, you just need to direct your attention to something else,” Dream explained. 

“... Babe?” Fundy started. He might not even want to answer this question, “How old are you? I’m not talking about the body this time, I mean you.”

Dream was silent. Fundy knew he shouldn’t have asked that. The fox jumped slightly when he felt something grab his hand. Dream still had some control over his body when it was sleeping, enough to hold his finance’s free hand. Fundy looked at their hands, then back to Dream.

“Let’s just rest right now,” Dream mumbled. Fundy sighed silently. Looks like no one was getting answers today. Fundy yawned, Dream laughing at the small noise he made. Fundy laid down next to Dream to wrap his tail around him, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Fundy repeated, pressing his nose on Dream. Fundy smiled seeing the red return on his fiance. Dream watched happily as Fundy fell asleep, gently squeezing his hand.

Dream was lucky Sapnap didn’t know that he could see the suspicious look his friend was giving Fundy.

**Author's Note:**

> making quotes into titles is fun. also thank you for the nice comments on my last oneshot :) take more fundywastaken


End file.
